Colorful skies of the Heavens
Cast Anti (voiced by Zac Efron), a male paleo-indian - good Vanessa (voiced by Julianne Moore), Colette (voiced by Holly Hunter), Sally (voiced by Miranda Cosgrove), Debbie (voiced by Alyson Stoner), Melissa (voiced by Jennette McCurdy), Betty (voiced by Alexis Bledel), and Elizabeth (also voiced by Julianne Moore), female paleo-indians - good Dwayn and Cody (voiced by Justen Bieber), twin male paleo-indian brothers - good The Water Human Druid (voiced by Leon Thomas III) - good The Earth Human Druidess (voiced by Elizabeth Gillies) - good The Air Human Druid (voiced by Zac Efron) - good The Fire Human Druid (voiced by Matt Bennett) - good Spiro (voiced by Elijah Woods (speaking), Shane Harper (singing)), a magician/jötunn hybrid Boss Hammond (voiced by Steven Weber), a human/domovoi hybrid - good (formerly), evil Speero Zachary (voiced by Steven Weber), a human/domovoi hybrid - good (formerly), evil Mamo Quetzalcoatlus (voiced by Billy West), a human/domovoi hybrid - good (formerly), evil Marshol Quetzalcoatlus (voiced by Billy West), a human/domovoi hybrid - good (formerly), evil Ariel (voiced by Jessica Alba), a Rusalka - evil (formerly), good Scarlett (voiced by Nicole Kidman), a Rusalka - evil (formerly), good Frog and Toad (voiced by Burt Reynolds), two small frog-faced Vodianois - neutral/good Antony (voiced by Jesse McCartney), a hussar emperor snapper fish - good Charlie (voiced by Steven Weber), a german shepherd/collie mix - good Itchy (voiced by David DeLuise), a dachshund - good Killer (voiced by Charles Nelson Reilly) , a schnauzer/poodle mix - good Skipper II (voiced by Jeff Bennett), a northern rockhopper penguin, Kowalski II (voiced by Burt Reynolds), an emperor penguin, Rico II, a gentoo penguin and Private II (voiced by Rob Paulsen), an adelie penguin - evil (formerly), good Rocko III (voiced by Billy Ray Cyrus), a southern rockhopper penguin - good Hubie III (voiced by Rob Paulsen), a gentoo penguin - good King Anthony (voiced by Steven Weber), an archangel Emperor Anthony (voiced by George Hearn), a satan Carface (voiced by Vic Tayback), a bulldog - evil Killer II (voiced by Charles Nelson Reilly), a mixed-breed dog - evil Evil Rapunzel, also known as Evil Elsa (voiced by Megan Fox), a human/witch hybrid - evil The Alabama Thugs, humans - evil The Montana Muggers, humans - evil The Monaciellos - evil Leopard Seal and Gigantic Sperm Whale - evil Snake and Hawk - neutral/evil The Kikimora (voiced by Frank Welker) - evil The two Glofish (voiced by Jerry Trainor and Ariana Grande) - good The Black-barred surgeonfish (voiced by Carbin Bleu) and The Yellow-bellied Palette surgeonfish (voiced by Vanessa Morgan) - good The two Sohal surgeonfish (voiced by Elisabeth Gillies and Miranda Cosgrove) - evil (formerly), good Master Gator (voiced by George Hearn), an alligator - evil (formerly), good Avon and Linda (voiced by Jesse McCartney and Tara Strong), convict surgeonfish from the Red sea - good The Elemental Emperors: Emperor Toasty (voiced by Billy Ray Cyrus), a fire sorcerer and a scarecrow - evil Emperor Doctor Shemp (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson), an earth sorcerer and a witch doctor (who always wear sunglasses.) - evil Emperor Blowhard (voiced by Jason Dolley), a small ice sorcerer (who creates snow storms, visits California, and plans to kiss Tori Vega, Cat Valentine, and Jade West.) - evil Emperor Metalhead (voiced by Frank Welker), a large electric sorcerer and an android - evil Emperor Jacques (voiced by Zac Efron), a small wind sorcerer (who bounces, throws heavy boxes, visits Washington, and plans to date Carly Shay.) - evil - evil The Shark (voiced by George Hearn), a great white shark - evil (formerly), good Category:Movies Category:Don Bluth Movies